Sonic Omega
by StarcallerSolois
Summary: When Sonic receives a letter from an organization called Omega, he embarks on an adventure unlike any he's ever faced...
1. Pilot

Mobius is a planet of lush, great beauty. It has many great stories to tell, and has seen many great things. However, for every great thing, it has seen bad. From robot empires to the world quite literally tearing apart, mobius has seen her fair share of terror, but it's thanks to a certain hero that the people of mobius remain calm and live in peace. A hero by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Since Sonic was a child, he has been foiling the plans of his nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as Sonic has taken kindly to calling him, Dr. Eggman. It has been Eggman's personal goal since the beginning to set in place his Robotnik empire and robotize (turn into robot) everyone who stands in his way. Even when he was close to achieving his goals, Sonic was always there to save the day, rather it be by spin dashing to victory, or by using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to turn into the mighty Super Sonic. Eggman has seen little to no success in the presence of this mighty hero.

Aside from Eggman, Sonic has protected his planet from even greater evils. Rather it be the Demi-God Dark Gaia, Ultimate Life Form Biolizard, Perfect Chaos, or even Solaris himself, nothing has ever proven too much for the Blue Blur. Sonic is determined, and when his mind is set, nothing can slow him down. He has been an idol among not only his people, but his friends: Miles Tails Prower, Amy Rose, Knuckles, and many, many more.

No match has ever proven too much for Sonic. Even when Mephiles the Dark could kill him, his friends came through and brought him back. When knocked down, Sonic comes back even stronger. Some call him the greatest hero that's ever lived, and while that may be a fair estimate, seeing as how many times he's saved the planet, there are still a lot of uncharted areas on Mobius Sonic and his friends have never been to.

After Sonic's last adventure against Dr. Eggman and the deadly six, things have been very peaceful. Eggman has remained strangely quiet, and everyone has been at peace. Sonic built a very small cabin in Bridge Zone and lives there on a hill that overlooks the most stunning sunset. Every day is the same for Sonic: he wakes up, watches the sun rise, checks his mail, eats breakfast, visits his friends, then eats chili dogs until he passes out. One could say he created his perfect routine. One day, on November 15th, Sonic woke up to go about his daily routine, not knowing that this would be the day he never forgot as the day that changed everything…

He leaps out of bed as the sun rise is beginning, runs outside, and lays on the hill, watching the sun rise over the rolling, beautiful waters of the Bridge Zone lake. "Do things get any better than this?" he asks as he gazes upon the beauty. After the sun rise Sonic gets up and runs over to his mail box. "Time to see read more exciting mail." He says sarcastically as he grabs it all. "Magazine, coupons, coupons, magazine, RSVP to Antoine's wedding, what the heck?!" he laughs as he throws those into the garbage, then notices one more letter. "What's this?" he asks as he notices an unusual letter with a blue logo on it, that consists of an O. Sonic opens the letter, sits down and begins to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog_

 _Hello, my name is Cedric Winters, head CEO of the corporation OMEGA. We are a secret organization with one goal in mind: safety. There are terrors growing beneath our feet that no one knows of, and we are gathering all the world's most renowned heroes to stand against it. Due to confidentiality, we cannot reveal any more information to you until you accept. At midnight, today, November 15_ _th_ _, we will send a helicopter to your location to pick you up. Tell no one of this mission, anyone you inform will be in danger of evils beyond anything you've ever imagined. This letter will self-destruct in exactly one minute after opening. See you tonight, Mr. Hedgehog…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cedric Winters._

"Self-destruct?" Sonic asks as the letter starts smoking. He screams as he runs outside and throws it over the hill. "How was that even possible?" he chuckles as he walks back into his house. "Omega… I don't know, seems pretty sketchy." Sonic says as he starts moving around, until he accidently knocks over a picture. He picks it up and notices that it's a picture of him from his childhood, with his mother, who died a few years before the events of Sonic the Hedgehog. "Mom…" Sonic says as he sits down on his couch, remembering back to his last memory with his mom.

Sonic's mom is leaving the house as young sonic runs to her. "Mom, don't go!" he yells.

"Honey, I'll be back shortly, do I ever stay gone long?" she laughs.

"But, I don't like being alone. I'm scared."

"Listen to me, Sonic. You have a gift that no one has. You can, and will do very special things. There is no need to be scared."

"But…"

"I want to tell you this once, Sonic. One day, people will look up to you. People will ask you for help, and you'll accept, because that's what us hedgehogs do. You are going to be so many people's hero."

"You… You promise?"

"I promise baby boy." She begins to leave after kissing him on the check. "I love you, baby! Uncle Chuck will be here soon!"

"Love you, mom!" Young Sonic answers as we return to present day Sonic.

"She never came home…" he says as a tear hits the picture. "I am a hero… When people ask me for help, I'll be there." Sonic gets up, walks outside and looks into the distance. "Looks like this is going to be goodbye for a while, South Isles…"

A bit of time passes, and we join Sonic, at about 5:50PM, training for what's to come at Green Hill. He's zipping through loops, and easily breaking the sound barrier. Eventually, Sonic finds himself near Tails' workshop. "Tails…" he says as he walks over and knocks on the door. Tails answers and smiles.

"Sonic! What brings you here?" he asks excitingly.

"Just out for a run, the usual. What're you up to, bud?" Sonic asks walking in and making himself at home, as if nothing is on his mind.

"Just working on a few upgrades to my tornado X."

"Tornado X? You upgraded that thing again?"

"Of course! It'll never be complete, always pushing the limits!"

"Nothing can ever beat my original plane, I'm just saying."

"Sonic, the first time I ever met you, you were passed out from a crash…"

"That's not important. Either way, I'm going to continue my run, just wanted to drop by."

"Okay, good to see you. Come by tomorrow and check it out! It should be complete." Sonic pauses for a while, facing the door.

"Sure thing." He says as he walks out.

Sonic continues his run, feeling terrible for the lie he had to make to his childhood best friend. Sonic finds himself at a little town in Green Hill called Little Leaf, where Amy had moved to. Sonic sees Amy's house and decides to pay a visit, he approaches and knocks on the door.

"Sonic?!" Amy gasps as she flings the door open.

"How did you know it was me?" Sonic asks.

"I recognize your knock anywhere!"

"That's creepy Amy." Sonic says as she grabs his hand and leads him into her house.

"What bring you here?" Amy asks as she sits on the couch, guiding Sonic to sit next to her.

"Got bored and decided to pay a visit to some people, just got back from Tails'." Sonic answers.

"How sweet, I don't even care that I'm your second pick, I'm so happy to see you here! Do you want something to eat?" she asks running to the kitchen.

"No, that'll be fine Amy, thanks…" Sonic tries to say before being interrupted.

"I have Chili Dog mix!" Amy smiles from the kitchen.

"I guess a few Chili Dogs won't hurt…" Sonic grins.

"How many?"

"The usual."

"Fifteen, got it!"

"Haha, I really do have a problem." Sonic laughs as he sits back. "Now I'm really happy I came over; you make the best Chili Dogs."

"I know exactly how you like them, Sonic. I've made them for years after all!"

"Yeah, I guess you know a lot more about me than I thought."

"Of course!"

"Gee, looking back you really just watch out for me, Amy. I'm sorry if I was ever a jerk."

"Sonic, I tend to block those moments out." Amy laughs.

"Haha, well good, I'm glad to hear that." Sonic answers.

"Hey, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Uhh…"

"Come on, Sonic! Tomorrow is my birthday!"

"Yeah, I totally knew that!" Sonic laughs.

"You'll be there, right? You promised!"

"Yeah…" Sonic says slowly looking at the door. "I'll be there. I have to go."

"Wait, you haven't had your Chili Dogs yet!"

"Yeah, just keep them in the fridge for me. Sorry, Amy." Sonic says leaving.

"That Sonic… I'll never truly understand him…" Amy says looking down at the can of Chili she had yet to open. "At least I'll see him tomorrow… Sonic never breaks promises…"

It is about 11:30PM, only half an hour until midnight, and Sonic is putting together a few things in his house. "Can't take too much." He says to himself while gathering a few things. He looks over at the picture of his mom. Walks over and picks it up. "This one's for you, ma." Sonic says packing the picture. Sonic's phone goes off on the counter near him, and he looks at it to see a text from Amy.

The text reads "Hey, is everything okay?" Sonic ignores it, with a single tear in his eye, as he continues to pack up.

Half an hour passes, and Sonic is standing atop the tall hill just outside of his house. As soon as the clock turns midnight, a helicopter lands near him. Sonic approaches it slowly until his phone begins to ring. He looks down and sees it's a call from Amy. Sonic closes his eyes, and squeezes the phone, fighting back tears. Suddenly, he throws it to the ground, and stomps on it, breaking it to pieces. Sonic steps onto the helicopter as it takes off. He looks down and watches Little Leaf shrink more and more as he gets farther away.

"So long, everyone…" he says fighting back tears.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

Hope everyone enjoyed the pilot! It's a shorter one, but it's just the intro. Unlike my Total Drama stories, I'm going to try to keep this on a steady weekly update schedule, every Saturday. Stay tuned for more Sonic Omega!

***END AUTHORS NOTE***


	2. Home Sweet Home

Sonic stands quietly, staring out of the helicopter as the South Isles grows smaller and smaller. "Going to be a hard transition." A voice behind Sonic says. Sonic turns around to see a brown, beat up wolf in a trench coat with a fedora on.

"Are you Cedric?" Sonic asks.

"No, he's back at HQ, I'm Lester, I was only assigned to come get you." Lester says reaching out his hand. "It truly is an honor to meet you, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Thanks, the honor is mine." Sonic says shaking his hand and sitting on the bench across from him.

"Got a lot of friends back home?" Lester asks as he lights a cigar.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sonic says still staring out at the night sky.

"Listen, kid. It's tough, I know. I can't imagine leaving behind so many loved ones, but this is for their own good. Once you see what you'll be doing, you'll know you're in the right place. If you don't think so, you can high tail it."

Sonic continues to stare Blankley out at the night sky, until he just looks down at the ground.

"May as well get some rest." Lester says. "Got quite a way until we get to Sarenea.

"Sarenea?" Sonic asks. "Where's that?"

"Ha, you'll see soon enough, kiddo."

Hours pass, and Sonic and Lester finally arrive. Sonic is awakened by the sun brightly shining into the cock pit of the helicopter. "Rise and shine, mornin' bird!" Lester yells over the helicopter landing. Sonic and Lester both step off the helicopter as it takes off, barely giving them enough time to step off. "Damn rude pilot!" Lester spits. Sonic drops his duffle bag in disbelief as he gawks as the huge fortress that is Omega. "Yep, welcome to Omega." Lester says as he pats Sonic on the shoulder. "Let's not keep Cedric waitin'."

"Is this place in the middle of no where?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, can't risk anyone figurin' us out." Lester laughs. "Now hurry, I thought they called you the fastest thing alive."

Sonic catches up to Lester as they walk through the huge doors into the massive lobby. People are walking everywhere, doing business. Sonic moves in circles to take in the massively huge room, when suddenly, a blue, gentle wolf wearing glasses approaches Sonic. "Is this THE Sonic?" he asks.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Lester answers.

"Yeah, Sonic's the name!" Sonic answers.

"Excellent! I'm glad you received my letter!"

"So you're Cedric?" Sonic asks.

"In the flesh." Cedric laughs. "Welcome to your new home, Mr. Hedgehog."

"This place is so freaking huge!" Sonic cheers.

"Little country Hedgehog is fascinated!" Lester laughs.

"I do recall you too being fascinated, Lester." Cedric mocks.

"Whatever." Lester laughs playfully punching him in the arm.

"Thanks for assisting Sonic, you can return to work now."

"Understood." Lester says walking off.

"Lester is head of security here. Very, very important job." Cedric says.

"Hmm, I see." Sonic answers.

"If you'd follow me, I'll show you to your room." Cedric says as Sonic follows.

After a while, Sonic and Cedric end up at Sonic's room. Sonic walks in to a huge room with a king size bed, hot tub and plasma screen television with the finest furniture. "And all of this is just for me?" he asks.

"Yes sir, all for you, hero!" Cedric cheers.

"Hot damn!" Sonic yells as he jumps onto the bed. "I could easily get used to this!"

"Glad to hear! Now, there's a few people I would like to introduce you to."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you were the last hero to arrive, Sonic. The others are still here. Follow me, they must be training now."

Sonic follows Cedric into a huge training room, with a mountainous terrain. "First up is Nicole." Cedric says as he points to her standing atop a rock. She is a light blue colored Cat, and she wears a red hair bow and wields a staff.

"What's her deal?" Sonic asks just before a rock is flung at her, in which she reacts with a fire spell and incinerates the rock before her. "WOAH!" Sonic yells getting Nicole's attention.

"Well, the new guy's here!" Nicole cheers as she runs over. "Nicole's the name!"

"I'm Sonic…" Sonic begins to say before he's interrupted.

"Of course, you are! You're THE Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You're a little more well-known than you may have thought." Cedric laughs. "Is Vex here training as well?" Cedric asks just before Vex lands next to all of them with a spear in hand. Vex is a red hedgehog with his spikes pointing upward, kind of scared.

"Right you are!" Vex answers.

"Vex here is our next hero; Nicole's brother." Cedric explains to Sonic.

"Not biological, of course." Nicole laughs.

"Hah, very nice to meet you two." Sonic says.

"You too, man! You're a freaking legend!" Vex says.

"OH now." Sonic laughs.

"Quickly, Mr. Hedgehog, there's still three more I'd like you to meet!"

"Yes sir!"

"We'll catch you around, guys. Continue training in the meantime."

"Yes sir!" Vex and Nicole answer.

As Sonic followed Cedric to meet the other three heroes, they cross a room marked "Laboratory" with a lot of noise inside. "What's in there?" Sonic asks.

"Never go in there." Cedric says. "Nothing harmless, just our mechanic, Hugo Schwartz. Don't go to close to him, all of his years here have driven him to madness." Cedric says just before the noises stop.

"Duely noted." Sonic answers just before the door flies open and Hugo storms out.

"Watch where you're going, you bafoon!" Hugo screams as he stomps to the restroom.

"Geez, you weren't kidding…" Sonic says rubbing his head. "What's he building anyway?"

"Something for the organization, unfortunately, that's all we can share until its complete." Cedric says.

"Okay… I understand." Sonic says glaring into the room.

"This way; we're almost to the others!" Cedric says.

"Right behind you." Sonic answers.

Cedric and Sonic arrive at the green room, which is pretty much a huge green house with beautiful plants, and a huge tree in the middle. "This place is beautiful!" Sonic gawks.

"Yes; Samsara loves to spend all of her time in here." Cedric says.

"Samsara?" Sonic asks as Cedric points to a green, squirrel meditating under the tree. She looks at them and smiles.

"Hello, Mr. Winters." Samsara grins.

"Samsara, this is Sonic, the last of the world heroes." Cedric says.

"Hello there, Mr. Sonic. It's great to meet you." She says as she approaches Sonic.

"You too, but just call me Sonic." Sonic laughs as he shakes her hand.

"Where on earth are Jack and Jake? Weren't you watching them?" Cedric asks.

"They're exhausting!" Samsara says.

"So no?"

"Precisely." Samsara smiles as she turns in circles.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asks.

"She's out there." Cedric says as a branch falls down before them, scaring Sonic and Cedric, with two young chipmunks on the ground in pain.

"Way to go, Jack!" Jake yells.

"What?! It was your fat butt that broke the branch!" Jack screams.

"Shut up, no it wasn't!"

"Boys!" Cedric yells.

"Oh no, now we're in trouble. Way to go, poop for brains!" Jake yells.

"No one is in trouble, I just wanted to introduce you two to Sonic, our last hero." Cedric says.

"Hey there, Sonic!" Jack smiles.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sonic smiles as he crouches down to them.

"We are cool twin super heroes, want to see?" Jake says.

"Watch!" Jack says as they fist bump, and swords appear in their hands as they both cut down the tree with one fell swoop.

"MY TREE!" Samara screams, interrupting her long spinning.

"We better go." Cedric says pulling Sonic aside.

Sonic and Cedric exit back to the lobby. "Well that's it." Cedric says.

"Their fun!" Sonic smiles. "But I did notice one thing; they all seem to have training rooms. Where's mine?" Sonic asks.

"Right there." Cedric says pointing at the front door.

"Pardon?" Sonic asks.

"Mr. Hedgehog, all of their training rooms fit their powers. Nicole is a master mage, Vex is a weapon master, Samara gets her power from the earth, and Jake and Jack get their powers from each other. You have speed, so we figured you're best off with a huge environment, the outside."

"Can't argue with that! I'm going to go for a quick run!"

"Real fast, take this." Cedric says as he hands a small PDA to Sonic. "With this, we'll be able to contact you no matter where you are. In about an hour, we're going to be calling all of you together for your first mission."

"Sounds awesome! See you soon, Cedric!" Sonic grins as he runs out of the building.

"We really struck gold with that one." Cedric says to himself as he smiles and gets back to work.

Sometime later, Sonic is running around in the vast, beautiful land. He finds himself on a beach, with no one on it. He lays down and watches the rolling tides crash onto the shore. "Well, this seems to be a good taste of home." Sonic smiles as he closes his eyes. "I had my doubts, but I have a feeling this is going to do better than anything." Sonic says to himself. "I just really hope Amy can forgive me…"

Suddenly, Sonic's PDA goes off. He answers it to a video message from Cedric.

"Sonic…" he says. "Please return to Omega, we are having a meeting in the conference room. Thanks."

"Well, back to work." Sonic says as he speeds off.

Later, he returns to HQ, and gets to the Conference room to find everyone waiting on him. "Pretty slow for the fastest thing alive." Vex laughs.

"Sorry, I got lost. This place if huge." Sonic says.

"All is forgiven. I have a lot of information, so please have a seat so we can begin."

"understood." Sonic says as he sits next to Samara.

"I miss my tree." She whispers to him.

"I'm sorry?" Sonic questions.

"Everyone, as you all know, the main reason you are here is to provide safety against an uprising evil." Cedric says. "My boss has instructed me to gather all of you here, the world's greatest heroes.

"Wait, your boss? I thought you were the head CEO?" Nicole asks.

"Of this department, which is hero supervision. I'll be your instructor, and keep an eye on all of you. Orders, however, come straight from the boss."

"Who is our boss then?" Sonic asks.

"Wish I knew. He calls himself Cloud. He hasn't met with anyone, really likes to keep his identity unknown." Cedric says.

"That's kind of weird…" Nicole says.

"I bet it's cause he's fat." Jack laughs.

"I bet!" Jake agrees.

"Anyway, our instructions are simple. There is an evil arising, the one I mentioned in my letter. Our archeologists discovered ancient artifact that predicted a prophecy that an ancient evil called the "Eupherion Dark" will rise soon. When we conducted further studies on the Eupherion culture, we discovered that a race here, on this land is trying to play a role in their revival. Their called the "Arian Nights."

"Arian Nights?" Sonic asks.

"Eupherion Dark?" Samara asks.

"A lot of information to process." Nicole says.

"So why don't we just stop this revival?" Vex asks.

"We don't know enough yet, the sightings of the Eupherion Dark are way too unpredictable, best we can do is stop suspicious activity by the Arian Nights." Cedric says.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Vex says.

"Speaking of suspicious activity, they are having a gathering tonight, in a city called Halsburg. We will take all of you there to investigate." Cedric says.

"Sounds solid." Sonic smiles.

"Great, I trust that all of you will do excellent."

"We need a cool team name!" Samara screams.

"Yeah, I like that!" Nicole grins.

"Let me pick… hmm… How about the Avengers?" Vex asks.

"No, I hate it!" Jake says. "That's so lame!"

"The Justice League!" Sonic cheers.

"What are you all, stupid?! These names are so generic!" Jack screams.

"What would you all call it then?!" Vex yells.

"The X Team!" They both yell.

"I actually kind of like that…" Sonic grins.

"It's final, I guess. X team, you all depart in exactly three hours. Just enough time to eat." Cedric says.

"Can't wait!" Sonic cheers.

"I think that this is going to be great!" Nicole cheers as Samara storms out.

"Where's she going?" Vex asks.

"To water her tree!" Jack and Jake laugh.

***TO BE CONTINUED***


End file.
